Sempre em Mente
by Pepper Schnapps
Summary: Por que está fazendo isso consigo? Por que está fazendo isso conosco? Não consigo acreditar, meu amor. Ainda que seja real, eu te amo... POV Mu YAOI


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Fic com YAOI leve, se não gosta, não critique, apenas não leia.

**Resumo: **Por que está fazendo isso consigo? Por que está fazendo isso conosco? Não consigo acreditar, meu amor. Ainda que seja real, eu te amo... [POV Mu] [MuSurpresa!] [Yaoi]

* * *

**Sempre em Mente**

_por Makube_

"_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both locks and turn away..."_

Não é possível. Não pode estar acontecendo. Nunca em toda a minha vida, pensei que seria capaz. Não você. Aquele que morreu e me levou junto. E que agora trai Athena, traindo a mim também. Dediquei-me a você. Cuidei de suas feridas. Aturei seu silêncio e sua frieza. Curei teus porres. Livrei-te de venenos. Tirei-lhe os vícios, pena que não todos.

Lembro-me do teu sorriso. Apenas sorrias para mim. Podes negar, mas eu sei que me amavas. Agora, não mais. Aliás, talvez ainda ame, talvez não... Afinal, o que significou aquele soco? Ou não ama, e tudo foi uma piada pregada em meu coração?

Não sei o que pensar, meu amor. Lembro-me de quando, finalmente, consegui me aproximar de ti. Ainda éramos crianças sem armadura alguma. Você era tão sozinho e sisudo. Aliás, continua sendo. Podes estar cercado de pessoas, mas ainda está sozinho.

Mas não posso. Não posso deixar-lhe passar. É meu dever e você o sabe, já foste bom e sábio um dia. Sabe como é ser um Cavaleiro de Athena.

Peço-te perdão. Por tudo. Por minha ausência, pelas lutas, pelo sofrimento. Não realmente espero que vá me perdoar. Mas ainda assim, perdão.

"_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way..."_

Lembra de quando éramos pequenos? Nada parava os futuros Cavaleiros de Ouro.

_**1º Flashback on.**_

– AIOLIA! AIOLIA! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Aiolos gritou com o irmão mais novo, dando-lhe um susto.

– Nossa, Aiolos. Que susto. Quer me matar do coração, é?

– Não se faça de santinho, Aiolia! Diga-me agora o que significa isso!

– Ah maninho, é brincadeirinha. E fale mais baixo, vai acordar o Grande Mestre.

– MAS É ESSA A INTENÇÃO! – Eu sei que nessa hora o Milo chegou e cinco minutos mais tarde, Aiolos estava amarrado numa das pilastras com uma meia na boca.

– Milo, acho que você exagerou, não? – Aiolia ficou apreensivo com o que o irmão o faria depois.

– Relaxa aí, gatinho. Vamos terminar logo com isso. – E os dois retomaram o serviço.

Eu estava subindo as escadarias calmamente, estava passando pela casa de Libra. Quando escuto gritos.

– AAAAAH! SOCORRO! – Milo passou correndo histérico por mim, me derrubando no chão. Logo depois dele veio Aiolia.

– SAI DA FRENTE QUE ATRÁS VEM GENTE! – Eu já estava me recompondo em meus pés, quando mais uma vez fui derrubado. – FOI MAL, MU! – Nem tive tempo de sequer pensar em uma resposta.

POFT!

Alguém veio de encontro com a minha barriga. Minhas costelas ainda doem. Não doem tanto por pensar que quem caiu em cima de mim, foi você. Além disso, vi pernas saltarem por cima de nós. Máscara da Morte.

– CORRAM QUE O GRANDE MESTRE VEM AÍ! SALVEM-SE QUEM PUDER! – Ele fazia coreografias engraçadas abanando as mãos, como se não tivesse medo do que poderia estar por vir.

Você se levantou e me deu mão. Eu a aceitei com muita felicidade. Naquela época, já gostava de você. Não como gosto agora, obviamente. Mas nutria um carinho especial. Um amorzinho de seis anos.

– Perdoe-me, Mu. Não te vi. – Perdoar o que? Eu teria que lhe agradecer isso sim.

– Não tem...

– AHÁ! PEGUEI UM DOS CAPETINHAS! – Sim, era o Mestre Shion. Ele lhe pegou pela gola da camiseta e o segurou no ar enquanto você se debatia e esperneava.

Se pudesse ver o Mestre sem a máscara, veria ódio e raiva. A máscara! Claro, esse era o motivo de tanta confusão. Milo, Aiolia, Máscara da Morte e você haviam desenhado na máscara do Grande Mestre.

– Mestre Shion, o que houve com a sua máscara? – Fui inocente demais.

– Não é meio óbvio, Mu? Eles desenharam nela! – Não consegui conter o riso. – Ah, achou engraçado, é? Pois então, vais ser castigado junto com eles.

Fui pego pela manga da blusa e arrastado escadarias abaixo. Somente Athena sabe o que iria nos acontecer.

_**1º Flashback off.**_

"_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you..."_

Bons tempos aqueles... Pena que estes não voltam mais. Éramos felizes. Não precisávamos nos preocupar com guerras e proteger Athena. Agora, morremos por ela.

Não é que esteja reclamando, de maneira nenhuma. É só que é uma triste sina nascer para se sacrificar por alguém. Eu gostaria de ter passado mais tempo contigo.

"_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you..."_

A parte mais difícil de ser um Cavaleiro de Athena é ter que lutar contra seus próprios amigos. Sim, a Batalha do Santuário para mim, foi como uma espada cravada em meu peito. Ver Saga ser dominado por Ares e observar meus antigos amigos caindo foi duro demais.

Eu fui chamado de desertor. Sim, Mu de Áries foi chamado de traidor. Sabia de toda a verdade e não fiz nada para mudá-la. Fui um covarde. Desculpe-me.

Antes de toda a desgraça começar eu fui para Jamiel, completar meu treinamento. Foi com grande pesar que me afastei do Santuário, justo quando tinha me aproximado de ti. Porém, foi necessário. Nada que o destino não pudesse consertar.

"_In cards and flowers on your window_

_Your friends all plead for you to stay..."_

_**2º Flashback on.**_

Um dia antes de todo o meu sofrimento começar, eu voltei. E não desperdicei meu tempo. Fui direto ao teu encontro. E lá te encontrei. Em teu Templo. Sozinho, bebendo, chorando e fumando. Quando vi aquela cena... não sei... era como se alguém estivesse arrancando meu coração e o pisoteando. Corri até você.

– O que aconteceu? O que fizeram contigo? – Lágrimas já caiam de meus olhos.

– Mu? É bom te... hic... ver, meu... hic... velho ami... hic... amigo! – Ria e chorava ao menos tempo, como uma hiena drogada. Desta vez, havia exagerado na bebida.

– Venha, precisa de um banho. – Passei um de seus braços em meu ombro e já estava o levantando, mas você se safou de minha ajuda e começou a andar cambaleante. Somente naquela hora percebi que estavas sem camisa... que corpo era aquele, minha deusa? Nada fora de seu devido lugar. Perfeito.

Não sei por qual milagre, você caminhou até o bar e pegou outra garrafa de whisky Johnnie Walker, Black Label, 12 anos. Só me dei conta do que você estava fazendo, quando já virava a garrafa no gargalo.

– O que está fazendo? Quer se matar? – Arranquei a garrafa de suas mãos. E você se largou em cima do balcão.

– Olha que não ser... hic... uma má ide... hic... idéia!

– Cale-se! – Olhou pra minha cara e riu. Dessa vez você iria tomar um banho nem que fosse na marra.

Passei seu braço por meu pescoço mais uma vez. Dessa vez não tentou se soltar.

Fui entrando em seu Templo como se fosse de casa. Usei de minha telecinese para descobrir onde era o banheiro. Primeiro corredor, terceira porta a esquerda.

Entrei no banheiro te carregando, fui preparar o banho enquanto você fitava o teto com alegria sentado no vaso sanitário. Parecia uma criança. Era uma cena deplorável. Como chegou a esse ponto? O que lhe fizeram para chegar a esse ponto?

Só naquela hora, eu percebi que havia marcas em sua pele. Cortes, hematomas, manchas. Não eram machucados de treinos. Agora não era uma boa hora para perguntar, e você iria pensar que eu era um intrometido. Na verdade, eu sou mesmo.

No fundo, eu já sabia o que aquilo significava: Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Como pôde se render a dois psicóticos?

Levei-te para debaixo do chuveiro. Você tentou escapar da água gelada. Bom, quem está na chuva é pra se molhar. Tive que entrar no box contigo e "te dar um banho". Lembrei de quando éramos pequenos e era um sacrifício nos dar banho.

– AAH! Está gelada! Está gelada! – A água teve efeito quase que imediato. Depois do "nosso" banho, levei-lhe para o seu quarto e te enxuguei. Estava me sentindo a sua mãe.

Eu já estava saindo, você precisava descansar, quando escuto meu nome. Meu coração disparou. Estaria eu delirando? Dou meia-volta e sento ao seu lado na cama.

– Mu... Por que fez isso? – Será que já estava na hora de contar o segredo que carreguei durante anos? Não, ainda não.

– Você é meu amigo, meu dever é lhe ajudar. – Essa foi a mentira mais deslavada que já contei na vida.

– A quem está tentando enganar, Mu de Áries? – Foi se aproximando de mim. Nossos rostos próximos. O calor de sua respiração tocando minha face.

– Eu... eu... – Olhos cerrados, lábios quase se tocando... Puff. Dormiu.

Sua cabeça caiu sobre meu ombro. Dormia como um anjo. Deitei-o de novo e fui embora. Agora, era tarde demais.

_**2º Flashback off.**_

"_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way..."_

Nós nunca mais nos vimos. Isso machuca ainda mais meu coração. Por que o destino foi tão cruel conosco? Poderia ter dado certo. Eu sei que teria dado certo.

Por que você fez aquilo? Sacrificou-se por outra pessoa. Acho que no fundo, eu lhe entendo. Era o certo a fazer. Mas não o certo comigo, conosco. Tínhamos todo um futuro para sempre. Não deixaríamos nossos deveres de lado.

Pergunto-me se me amava. Se realmente me amava. Sempre fomos próximos. Porém, nunca demonstrou seus sentimentos, nem por mim nem por outra pessoa. Não se preocupe. Voltaremos a nos encontrar. No paraíso.

Gostaria de saber onde está. O que aquele crápula fez contigo. Pois saiba, que estou preso nesse maldito Cocytos, sem poder falar, andar ou viver.

Não, meu amor. Os Elísios nos espera. Os Elísios esperam o nosso amor, Shura.

Eu te amo.

"_And the shadow of the Day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you." _

* * *

**Música: Shadow of the Day – Linkin Park.**

PERDÃO! POR FAVOR! (enfia a cabeça num saco de pão)

Não me perguntem da onde diabos eu tirei a idéia de fazer um MuShura. Eu sou meio demente e esses dias meu nível de demência ficou maior.

Err, minha primeira fic e tudo mais. E eu sei que exagerei. Mas qualquer tipo de review será bem-vinda. Mesmo que for: "nossa Makube, tu é muito tosca!".

Obrigado aos corajosos que leram até aqui.

Beijos,

Makube.


End file.
